


Sincerely Yours.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus enjoys cupcakes. Harry wishes Severus would enjoy him instead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely Yours.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Весь твой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887904) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



**Title** : _ **Sincerely Yours.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 359: Rapture.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

_**Summary:**_ Severus enjoys cupcakes. Harry wishes Severus would enjoy _him_ instead...

 

__**Sincerely Yours.**  
  


Harry wakes at four-thirty every morning for a very simple purpose. He doesn't watch the sunrise dreamily. Doesn't exercise or corrects student's essays. He watches Severus Snape eat a chocolate-frosted cupcake in the staff-room instead.

Watching Severus' eyes close in rapture as he savours his treat makes him breathless with desire.   
He's beginning to despise frosted-cupcakes. He's in love. In lust. Enthralled.   
“I'd feed you cupcakes in bed...”

Severus snorts, incredulous.  
“Go away, Potter.”

“I can't. I love you.”

“That's impossible.”

“It's true. I'm... sincerely yours. _”_

“ _Sincerely_?” 

Harry smiles tenderly as his heart flutters with hope.   
“Yes, my love. _Yours._ ”  
 

 


End file.
